


The Roommate

by IllMakeYouHowell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Anxiety, Craigslist, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nervous Lance, Or atleast Lance thinks so, Pidge thinks this is the funniest thing to have ever happened, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Serial Killer Keith, Slight blood mention, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Woke Lance, oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllMakeYouHowell/pseuds/IllMakeYouHowell
Summary: “Hi my name is Lance McClain, I’m a 21 year old bisexual Cuban man and I am looking for a roommate to move in ASAP. My current roommate is moving out without much notice, and I need someone who can move in immediately so that I don’t have to move out. The rent is $635 a month. No background check or interview required. I am a great roommate, easy to talk to and fun to be around. Send me an email if you are interested!”Or the one where Lance is desperate for a roommate and turns to Craigslist in his time of need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the Voltron fandom, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A huge thanks to Alma for reading through and dealing with my whining as I wrote this and to @vldrocketeer on tumblr for giving me the idea, hope you enjoy it!

When Hunk had said he needed to talk, Lance had been expecting a lot of things. Such as complaints about himself as a roommate like maybe Lance was being too loud whenever they had game night, or maybe even talk about how excited he was for summer so he could have a break from classes. One thing is certain though, he definitely wasn’t expecting this.

 

“You’re moving out?” Lance asked, his voice wavering with disbelief, his mouth suddenly going dry as he had listened to Hunk explain about how he didn’t think it was best for him to keep living with Lance. At first, all Lance could think about was how that was ridiculous, he was a great roommate, and an even better friend. He couldn’t think of a single reason as to why Hunk would want to move out. As far as Lance was concerned, he was still convinced that he and Hunk were going to live together forever. They both made the move together from Cuba to get a better education at Garrison Tech in California, and it was already so easy for him to just exist in the same space that Hunk was in. Lance just really didn’t want to have to think about having to find that sort of peaceful situation with anyone else, because he really didn't think that he would click with someone the way he did with Hunk.

 

Hunk played with his hands as he eyed Lance over, a habit that Lance noticed he usually did whenever he was feeling guilty or nervous, “Yeah, but it’s about time that Shay and I take our relationship to the next level, and I think that it’s just better that we get our own place rather than to try and move in with you,” he tried to explain. Lance could tell that he was doing his best to keep from hurting his feelings, but, despite his best efforts, it really wasn’t working out. 

 

Lance just nodded along to what Hunk was saying, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Of course he was happy for Hunk, his best friend was in a happy and healthy relationship, and they were getting serious. Although he couldn’t stop himself from feeling hurt that Hunk was just now dropping the bomb on him, “So, you’ve been planning on moving out for weeks, and you’re just now telling me?” He asked slowly, feeling as though he needed to tread the topic lightly. He was hurt that Hunk couldn’t even bring himself to tell him ahead of time, the two of them were supposed to be best friends, they should be able to tell each other everything. It wouldn’t have been such a problem if he had given Lance time to prepare and look around for a new roommate, but instead he was telling Lance two days before he moved out, and two weeks before rent was due. “And you can’t pay for next month's rent?” Lance followed up as he looked towards Hunk hopefully, knowing that living uptown made rent crazy expensive, and there was no way that he would be able to pay it all by himself.

 

Shaking his head, Hunk leaned back into the couch, “Sorry buddy, I put all of my savings into the down payment on the place that Shay and I are moving into, I really should have told you ahead of time, I’m sorry.” He explained sheepishly, “I knew you probably wouldn’t take it well and I tried to hold off on telling you.” Hunk went on, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

 

Of course he did, and Hunk was right Lance was upset, but he wouldn’t show that to Hunk, he knew that he felt bad about the situation already and Lance really didn’t want to make his guilt any worse. But, he really put Lance in a tight situation for money. He was a college student, and he barely got any hours at the bakery he worked at, and it was already tough for just him and Hunk to afford their rent. There was always the option of asking his family for money, but he quickly slapped the thought out of his mind. Knowing  that they would just get onto him about how he wasn’t ready to be out living on his own yet, and how they knew that him going to the Garrison was a bad idea. On the other hand, if he skipped out on the payment he would be kicked out. His landlord had made it extremely obvious that there was far too many people in the area that are desperate to get their hands on an apartment. So, his only real option was to try and find a roommate within the next two weeks, and that couldn’t be too hard, right?

 

The more Lance thought about it the more the anxiety began to set in. None of his friends were looking for a place to live at the moment, so he couldn’t ask any of them, so that left Lance with the option of moving in with a stranger. Which was something else that seemed to be out of his comfort zone. He wanted to feel comfortable in his home with people he trusted, not with some random guy he found on the streets. Looking down at his hands, Lance noticed that they were shaking slightly, but he just balled them up in his shirt to try to hide how nervous he was about the situation he was finding himself to be stuck in. He just kept telling himself that he could handle this... He had to.

 

After a few minutes of silence, he let out a small sigh, attempting to rid his body of all the anxiety he had built up just thinking about the situation. Lance nodded and gave Hunk a small smile and a reassuring pat on the back, “I’m happy for you and Shay.” He told him as he put on a confident exterior and relaxed back in the couch, putting his hands behind his head as he grinned up at Hunk, “Plus, you already know that I’ll figure something out.”

 

\--

 

Lance had nothing figured out.

 

It had been three days since he had his talk with Hunk, and he already had the second bedroom completely cleaned out and waiting for someone else to move in. Lance knew that finding a new roommate would be hard, especially since he was already being picky about who he was wanting to move in with him. He had decided that he wanted someone at least around his age, that way he didn’t have to live with someone who was old enough to be his parent, and he wanted someone that would at least share the same interests as him so they could attempt to live together in harmony. Two days into the search, he realized that he might have been asking for too much, considering he had come up empty handed, and everyone who had seemed to be interested at first now no longer wished to reply to him. Great.

 

Out of sheer desperation, Lance had decided to turn to Pidge, simply because he didn’t want Hunk to know about the situation he was in. The guilt would literally eat the big guy up, and Lance refused to do that to him again, and he even thought about asking his friend Allura if she could help him out with finding a roommate. Then after giving it some thought he decided not to considering how Allura had just opened up a flower shop, and was busy with that. So, the best option for him was to turn to Pidge. Deep down, he knew that Pidge would help him if he would just ask her, but rather than doing that and admitting that he needed help, he decided to invite her to a game night and hint it at her hypothetically and hope she wouldn’t notice.

  
Although, less than twenty minutes into the night, she realized what Lance was doing, and began to list off ideas of what he could do to try and get a new roommate. "You could try a poster, and hang it up in Allura’s shop, or in the bakery?” Pidge suggested as she took her seat on the familiar sofa and reached out to grab a controller.

 

Lance shook his head, and grabbed his own controller, getting the television set up so that he could properly move on with game night. “Tried that, was too picky. None of them are replying anymore.” He replied tiredly, hating to have to admit that he had already messed up.

 

“What about going to one of those speed dating groups, and trying to get someone there?” Pidge had asked, knowing it was a stretch, but it was the next best thing she could come up with to try and meet new candidates quickly, but Lance just shook his head at the idea and listed off multiple reasons why that could be seen as creepy.

 

Lance kept his eyes glued on the television while Pidge continued to brainstorm ideas on how he could find someone to be his roommate. The two of them had wound up playing Mario Kart, since it was the only game that Hunk hadn’t bought, therefore, it was the only game that Lance had gotten to keep. “I think I just need to face the facts and realize that I’m not going to be able to get another roommate.” Lance said as he followed the track to perfection, having always preferred to stay in the lanes of the track rather than to focus on actually winning the race.

 

“You could always post a Craigslist ad.” Pidge said as she shrugged her shoulders. 

 

Lance had rolled his eyes and laughed a little at the suggestion, “That sounds like the start to a bad horror movie.” Lance joked, before he shook his head, “besides, everyone who posts roommate ads on Craigslist are usually desperate.” 

 

Pidge gave a small grin in excitement as she easily won first place and turned her attention over towards Lance and raised an eyebrow “I think if you’re desperate enough to come to me for help, then you’re desperate enough to post an ad on Craigslist.”

 

Frowning slightly, Lance watched as his cart rolled into seventh place, “stupid cheating game,” He mumbled under his breath before he sighed and took in what Pidge was actually saying to him. She was right, and Lance knew that. He was desperate for a roommate, but that didn’t stop the fact that he was nervous about meeting up with some stranger that he was going to meet through Craigslist. Not that he had ever actually known or seen anyone who had met up with someone they had met on Craigslist, but he was sure there was horror stories out there about it. It just seemed like common knowledge that using the website for personal setups was a bad idea, and not to mention the fact that whoever responded would be someone that Lance would have to live with. Although, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it might be one of the last available options for him, sighing, he sat the controller down and looked at Pidge, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but.. Will you help me make an ad for Craigslist?” He asked hopefully. 

 

Once she agreed, Lance got up and moved into his bedroom to grab his laptop before he returned and sat it down on the coffee table so he could let Pidge set up the page for him. Reaching out, Lance took over so that he could write out the ad himself.. “‘Hi my name is Lance McClain, my birthday is July twenty eighth, I’m a twenty one year old bisexual Cuban man with short brown hair and blue eyes-’” Pidge began to read from the screen her voice trailing off as she let out a small snort, trying to hide her amusement, “it’s not a dating profile Lance, you don't have to put in that much detail.” 

 

Scoffing, Lance pushed Pidge away from the screen, “They need to know what they’re getting themselves into,” Lance said as he deleted some of the detail, deciding to keep in the part about him being bisexual, his race and his age, thinking that any candidate deserved to know those things. 

 

“I think you should add in how great of a roommate you are, that might really boost your odds of finding someone,” Pidge teased, clearly trying to mess with Lance, not really expecting him to actually add it in, but the ad was already coming across as a joke rather than as any serious advertisement. 

 

_ “Hi my name is Lance McClain, I’m a 21 year old bisexual Cuban man and I am looking for a roommate to move in ASAP. My roommate is moving out without much notice, and I need someone who can move in immediately so that I don’t have to move out. The rent is $635 a month. No background check or interview required. I am a great roommate, easy to talk to and fun to be around. Send me an email if you are interested!” _

 

The words stared back at them on the screen, Pidge having a grin plastered on her face while Lance just looked nervous. His fingers hovering over the button that would post it, “It doesn’t sound too eager does it?” He asked as he looked over at Pidge.

 

“You are eager.” Pidge said, grinning at Lance for a brief second before she was reaching out and pressing the post button on the ad, chuckling as she watched the look of horror on Lance’s face as the ad went up live. “Don’t look so nervous, I’m sure someone will reply.” Pidge told him as she pat his back smugly.

 

\--

 

“It’s been a week since I put the ad up, why hasn’t anyone responded?” Lance whined, dropping his head onto Pidges lap as she sat on his couch and looked through her phone boredly. “Maybe I sounded too desperate.. Maybe people think I’m the creep!” He said as he threw his arms up in frustration, successfully knocking Pidge’s phone out of her hand, making Lance grin slightly, “Usually I’d apologize, but this is all your fault.”

 

Pidge gasped as the phone was knocked out of her hand before she turned her head and shot Lance a glare, “How is this my fault? You’re the one who scared off all of your potential roommates by asking too much of them,” she fought back as she tried to reach her phone on the floor with Lance’s weight on top of her. “Besides, if nobody replies, you can always just ask your parents-”

 

“I am not asking my parents for money.” Lance interrupted, quickly sitting up, making Pidge nearly fall off the couch with how much force she had used trying to reach her phone, “They already think that me moving to California with Hunk was a bad idea in the first place.” He said as he crossed his arms and sank back into the sofa, kicking his legs out much like how a child would when they were throwing a tantrum. 

 

Once Pidge grabbed her phone, set it safely on the coffee table away from Lance, before she turned to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, “grow up.” She said simply before she rolled her eyes and glanced at him, “I don’t understand why you’re so upset about talking to them about needing money, you’re a full time college student, and you have a part time job, you’re obviously not a money making machine.” 

 

“Yeah, but they already give me a lot of money every month to help me out, and I feel guilty enough even taking that! I should be able to be on my own,” Lance grumbled, before he sighed and sat up pushing himself towards more positive thoughts. Forcing a smile out, “Hey, think about it this way, I still have four more days until rent is due, and I’m sure I can figure something out by then.” Lance said, shooting Pidge a finger gun, to try and show off how he was attempting to be nonchalant about the situation.

 

Slapping, the finger guns away, Pidge reached out and grabbed her phone, and her bag, “Yeah, well, let me know how that goes, I’ve got to go, Matt has some big announcement he wants to tell us all tonight.” 

 

Lance nodded, and stood up so that he could at least walk his friend to the door, “Have fun with that, let me in on all of the juicy secrets.” He joked, earning a glare from Pidge to which he just snorted at. 

 

After exchanging goodbyes, Lance threw himself back down on the couch, he let out a frustrated groan, wondering what was so wrong with him that nobody had wanted to move in with him. For a moment, Lance dragged his hands down his face and stared at the ceiling fan, letting his eyes follow one of the blades as he watched it spin doing his best to try and fight back tears of frustration. Maybe he wasn’t a good roommate, and maybe that’s why Hunk was in a rush to move out.. Or why Pidge didn’t want to move in with him. Granted, had Pidge of accepted his offer, she would be moving out again in the fall for when she moved back into the dorms, so it wouldn’t have really been worth it for the few short months she would stay.

 

Letting his hands fall beside him, Lance sighed and turned his head slightly to glance at the phone that was sat black screened on the table beside him. Silently praying that it would go off with an email alert. Closing his eyes, he tried to force himself to relax, and get his mind off the situation, he didn’t need to torture himself with thinking about it all day. Sitting up, Lance decided to distract himself by cooking, he was feeling hungry so it would kill two birds with one stone. Making his way to the kitchen, he had just barely grabbed the box of macaroni before he heard it.

 

_ Ding. _

 

Never in his life had Lance turned around so fast and ran to his phone, having dropped the box on the floor as he picked the phone up and clutched it in both hands as he quickly went to the emails and read the new message that had come in. 

 

“  _ knifeboy889@gmail.com: _

 

_ Hi, my name is Keith Kogane, and I’m 22. I’m interested in moving into the apartment if it’s still available, just let me know when and where.” _

 

Staring at the email, relief flooded over him. Lance could feel himself tearing up slightly as he let his body go lax and fall back onto the sofa. It was relieving knowing that someone had responded to the ad, and not just anyone, someone around his age group too. Although he did have one issue with it, the email was a bit unnerving, but Lance hoped that it was simply just a childhood email that the Keith guy had just never gotten around to changing. Taking a deep breath, he moved to type out a reply, and stared at the clock on his phone, waiting a few minutes before he actually sent it, not wanting to seem too eager by replying to his message immediately.

 

“ _ LMcClain96@gmail.com _ _ : _

 

_ Hey man, anytime tomorrow is great! The address is 234 Altea Drive, building E, suite 3. It’s upstairs, let me know if you need any help with moving in.” _

 

It seemed nice enough, and that was Lance’s intention, he was going to be open and inviting. He really didn’t want this guy to back out too, so he was going to force himself into accepting this guy, Keith, for whoever he was. 

 

“ _ knifeboy889@gmail.com _ _ : _

 

_ I don’t need any help, I’ll be there at ten tomorrow morning.” _

 

Lance stared at the message and furrowed his eyebrows slightly at how curt it sounded to him. Deciding not to judge the guy based off of two emails, Lance just blamed it on him being busy, but he could think about first impressions with Keith later, because now he had to make sure that everything was in order for when Keith arrived. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance stared at the clock on the wall intensely watching the hands tick slowly in hopes that he could make time go by faster just by watching it pass. His fingers were laced together and pressed against his lips as he patiently waited for either the knock on the door or an email saying that Keith was going to be late. Honestly, Lance couldn’t think of a normal way to go about meeting his new roommate, of course, he knew that this would probably take a little time. Lance wasn’t about to dive in headfirst and force a friendship out of this, besides he actually wanted this guy to stick around. Lance was also nervous about what exactly he was supposed to do when Keith got there. Would Keith want him to stay and help out, or would he want him to leave and settle in by himself. 

 

Tapping his foot, Lance let out a small groan feeling himself lose his patience the closer it got to being time. Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the clock, Lance forced himself to stand up, feeling the urge to actually do something rather than just wait for something to happen. Although, there really wasn’t anything to do, considering he’d spent the entire night before cleaning the apartment just to ensure that Keith was impressed. 

 

Walking through the apartment, Lance felt his nerves slowly start to dissipate, even allowing himself to feel confident about their meeting. Although, as soon as he heard the knock on the door, his nerves immediately flooded back over him. Turning around, he faced the door, and bit his lip, pulling his phone out and checking the time, and sure enough it was ten on the dot. Taking a deep breath, Lance made his way towards the door, playing with his hands nervously, wondering if he should open it now or if that was too eager, maybe he should just wait a few seconds to make it seem like a normal time.

 

After a few unsure seconds, Lance unlocked the door and put on a smile as he swung it open to face the guy that was going to be standing on the other side. The first thought that Lance had about seeing him was  ‘Wow he’s attractive,’ and the second thought he had was ‘Does he always look this angry?’ Keeping his smile up, he decided to greet him the same way he would with anyone else, “Hi, I’m Lance you must be Keith,” he said casually as he offered him a hand, to which Keith just stared at with a look that Lance assumed was disgust. Lance pulled his hand back similarly to how he would if Keith had actually burnt him, “Right, well um, why don’t you come in?” Lance suggested as he took a step back and let Keith into the apartment.

 

As soon as Lance was out of the way, Keith easily walked in, bringing along the bag that was slung over his shoulder, “Which room is mine?” Keith asked simply, looking around at the apartment, his face showing off some mild annoyance.

 

“It’s the second door on the left.” Lance said shoving his hands into his pockets, eyes continuing to roam over his face hoping that Keith thought the apartment was nice enough for him to want to stay. Watching as Keith went to his new room, Lance stood around the living room awkwardly, not sure what to do since Keith had told him the night before he didn’t need Lance’s help, and the last thing he wanted to do was pressure him. Just leaning against the back of the couch as he eyed Keith bringing in boxes and bags. 

 

After a few of Keith’s trips, Keith stopped in the living room and looked at Lance. Pursing his lips together, Lance stared back, trying to figure out what kind of look Keith was giving him, but his thoughts were answered when Keith asked, “Don’t you have anywhere better to be?”  

 

Lance stared at him in shock, trying to think of a reply that wasn’t somewhere along the lines of, ‘This was my apartment before yours, I can be here if I want to,’ or ‘Don’t be fucking rude.’ Pausing, Lance decided that maybe it would be nice to leave the apartment for a while, show Keith that he actually trusted him enough to live with him. “Right, yeah, sorry,” he said as he moved towards the door and grabbed his wallet and keys, “The spare key is on the dining room table.” He announced as he walked out.

 

Once out of the apartment, Lance swapped his smile with a scowl, storming down the stairs and towards the main road, deciding to walk his anger off rather than get behind the wheel. Who the hell did Keith think he was? Walking into Lance’s apartment and ordering him around like he owned the place. Which, technically he did in a way, duel ownership and all... Lance shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at himself for getting so worked up about a single question from Keith. The guy could have just wanted some alone time while he got his room sorted out, and in all honesty, Lance was being kind of creepy by just watching him unload everything. If he was in Keith’s shoes, he probably would have asked the guy to leave too. 

It didn’t take long for Lance to stop walking. Finding himself walking right into Allura’s flower shop, and taking a seat on one of the stools, grumpily.

 

“Hi! How are you?” A melodic voice called out, before Lance saw Allura turn the corner. She looked nice, her hair in a neat bun and she was wearing a simple sundress under her apron. “Oh, it’s just you.” She said teasingly, her cheery customer service voice dropping into her usual pitch.

 

“Is that how you greet all of your customers?” Lance found himself asking, trying to do anything to distract himself from what he had going on back at his place. “The shop looks amazing, Lu, I love how it turned out.” He said to her, as he took the time to actually take in the decoration. 

 

“Only the ones that are a pain,” she replied, as she gave Lance a wicked grin, “it really came together, thanks for helping me out with that,” she expressed as she moved to take a seat next to Lance, wiping her hands on her apron, “the only issue now is that I haven’t had much business,” she complained, “now that the grand opening promotion has come and gone, nobody has needed to come in and buy anything.” 

 

Listening to her, Lance nodded, “I’ll buy something, I need some new flowers for the centerpiece on the table anyways, Hunk tossed out the ones we had before he moved out.” 

 

“Hunk isn’t living with you anymore?” She asked.

 

“Oh right, we didn’t tell you about that,” Lance said as he laughed softly bringing his hand back and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “yeah, Hunk and Shay have finally decided to move in together, so he moved out like two weeks ago.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders, “I was sad that he had to go, but I’m really happy that things are working out for him and Shay.” 

 

“What are you going to do about finding a new roommate? There’s no way you make enough at the bakery to pay for that place all by yourself.”

 

Lance shook his head at her, “I found a roommate on Craigslist, he’s at the apartment right now moving in.” Lance said ,before he followed up with, “he seems pretty normal, I guess.” 

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Allura asked leaning over and shaking Lance, “You left a stranger from Craigslist inside your home unsupervised? Are you really that naïve? I’m sure he asked you for some privacy and you didn’t even think twice about it before leaving.” She said mockingly as she rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s actually exactly what happened-”

 

“Oh my god, Lance, you’re an  _ idiot _ .” Allura scolded before she pulled away from Lance to rub at her temples, “Don’t you know how dangerous that is? There’s all kinds of stories about how dangerous that is,” She said as she pulled her phone out and typed up ‘Craigslist roommate horror stories.’ Then proceeded to hand the phone over to Lance for him to read them himself. “None of them turn out good.” She said, going in to say something else before someone had walked into the store and Allura excused herself.

 

Lance rolled his eyes at Allura, of course he knew how dangerous it was, but Lance couldn’t help but to think about it anyways. Scrolling through the stories, Lance read from everything between how the roommate became obsessed with the other person, to how the roommate attempted murder. The one thing they all had in common though, was how the roommate was seemingly normal at first. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Lance locked Allura’s phone, now thinking about how many warning signs he could have easily overlooked, such as how cold he was upon meeting him, and his email. 

 

By the time Allura had come back, Lance was completely sent into a panic about the situation, but was doing his best to try and hide that. “So, do you understand how dangerous it can be now?” She asked as she sat down next to him again, taking her phone back with a smug grin. 

 

“No offense, Lu, but those stories are totally fake.” Lance said as he shrugged, grabbing a random bouquet so that he could check out, trying his best to hide the fact that he was eager to get home to make sure that Keith hadn’t done anything crazy to his apartment. “But, I think it’s about time I head home, I need to…. Do some laundry.” Lance said unconvincingly.

 

Chuckling, Allura took the bouquet, and walked behind the counter so that she could check Lance out, “Right, right.  It totally isn’t because you want to check and make sure your apartment is creep free” She joked, “That’ll be seven twenty three.” She said as she held her hand out for payment.

 

Scoffing, Lance handed over his card, “As if.. I totally trust this guy with my life.” Lance said, although it was forced, just to prove a point to Allura. 

 

Handing Lance the receipt and his card back, Allura nodded, “If anything happens, you’ll tell someone though, right?” She asked, suddenly getting serious.

 

“Of course I will, but I won’t have to,” Lance muttered as he took them from her, before he offered a smile, “Thanks, Lu, I’ll start telling more people about you at the bakery, you’ll be sure to get more customers then.” Lance offered cheerfully, successfully changing the subject as he moved towards the door, “I’ll see you later!” He called out.

 

\--

 

It had been a few days since Lance had the talk with Allura, and really, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so Lance had just dropped the entire thought of Keith being dangerous altogether. Sure, Keith preferred to be alone, and really wasn’t much for spending time outside of his room while Lance was home, but Lance pegged that as Keith just being a private guy. He really had no problems with Keith, he kept the house clean, he minded personal space, and he even paid a few months in advance on rent. So, according to Lance, things were going really good for him. 

 

Walking through the door, Lance toed of his shoes, having been tired from being at work all day. He wasn’t even meant to work that day, but someone had called in sick, and Lance really was desperate for the hours so he decided to take the shift. Looking around, he noticed the television was on, so he figured that Keith must have been watching something before he came in. Walking over, Lance looked down at the table and froze. 

 

It was a knife that had two handles, and a single blade. It wouldn’t have been a big deal to Lance, not really, he had been expecting to see a few knives here and there considering Keith had made it obvious he liked to collect them. Although, seeing a knife with blood on it was another story. 

 

Feeling his heart rate quicken, Lance took a few steps back, practically stumbling over the couch as he attempted to get as far away as possible from the knife. He tried to do his best to reason with himself, and not jump into the worst possible scenario. The most probable reason behind this was that Keith had cut his finger while he was dusting his knives. Walking back over to the knife, Lance nervously looked it over, noting that there really wasn’t that much blood on it, which helped calm him down slightly. 

 

Reaching out, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making his blood run cold, “And what do you think you’re doing?” He heard Keith ask.

 

Turning around quickly, Lance brought his hands up to show that he wasn’t holding anything, “I was just, um, looking at your knife,” Lance said honestly, before he was taking a few steps back.

 

“Good, good. It would be a shame if you were on the wrong end of the blade,” Keith told him, his voice sounding completely serious.

 

Taking a deep breath, Lance just nodded, “Sorry,” he blurted before he sprinted into his room and slammed the door behind him, pushing his weight into the door to keep it closed in case Keith went after him. His heart beating rapidly, as he thought about what had just happened. Lance was pretty sure that Keith had just threatened him, and so he did the first thing he could think of, sending a mass text to his friends. 

 

**Lance:** guys holy shit my roommate is a serial killer

 

**Allura:** I warned you!

 

**Pidge:** how do you know? did you actually see him doing it?

 

**Lance:** no i came home and there was a bloody knife on the table then he threatened me with it!

 

**Pidge:** maybe he cut himself? did you think of that?

 

**Lance:** who threatens to stab someone after u cut urself

 

**Hunk:** Lance, I think you’re overreacting. 

 

**Allura:** I’m going to have to agree with Hunk. I don’t think you have enough evidence to make that kind of claim. 

 

**Lance:** i can get more evidence

 

**Pidge:** lance, dont scare him off. you kinda need a roommate.

 

**Lance:** relax i got this

 

**Pidge:** oh my god

 

\--

 

It took Lance about an hour before he was brave enough to actually walk out of his room with a plan in mind. Walking out of his room, he saw Keith in the kitchen eating some cereal. Casually, Lance walked up and opened the fridge, pulling out the first thing he saw so it would look like he came to the kitchen for a reason, rather than for an interrogation. Grabbing an apple, Lance leaned against the counter opposite of Keith and eyed him down as he took a bite of it, waiting for Keith to engage him fist.

 

After a few seconds of Lance slowly chewing an apple and staring him down, Keith slowly raised the spoon to his mouth his eyes meeting with Lance before he paused midway to his mouth and began to lower the spoon back into the bowl, “Can I help you?” Keith asked.

 

As far as Lance could tell, he didn’t look annoyed, so he took that as a sign to press forward with his first question, “Out of all of the ads on Craigslist, why did you choose mine?” Lance asked casually, taking another bite out of the apple as he eyed Keith over expectantly.

 

“You didn’t do background checks.”

 

Lance had to stop himself from choking as he heard how fast Keith’s answer came, forcing himself to finish chewing before he nodded, “Oh.. cool.” He croaked out. Doing his best to try and hide how anxious that answer made him. “So, I saw you don’t have very many things in your room.” Lance said, moving around to his next step in his poorly made plan.

 

“I move around a lot.” Keith, replied.

 

“Like a serial killer.” Lance pressed, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Keith shrugged at that, staring down at his bowl before he turned around and poured the rest of it down the garbage disposal. “Not really, serial killers usually stay in one place.” Keith told him before he looked towards Lance, “and stay out of my room.” He told him causally patting Lance on the shoulder before he walked out of the room. Leaving Lance alone with an apple and a lot of red flags. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments on the last chapter! I really enjoy seeing what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My laptop wound up breaking and I had to write this all on mobile, which is something I’m not used to! So, if you see any errors, please let me know!

By the next morning, Lance was completely convinced that Keith was a serial killer. All he had to do now was prove it. 

 

If their talk last night was anything to go by, it meant that Keith was hiding something in his room, and that theres something from his past that he’s trying to hide. Of course, this also meant he had to be extremely careful around Keith, the last thing he wanted was for Keith to find out that Lance was sneaking around him. Rule number one when conducting an investigation: don’t let the other person know you’re conducting an investigation. 

 

Luckily, Lance didn’t have to go into work, so he could sneak into Keith’s room while he went to his job. Honestly, Lance had no idea what Keith did for work, but everytime he came home, he smelled like gasoline and sweat. Which is something that Lance probably would have found attractive, but now he could only find it to be unsettling. 

 

Leaning against his bedroom door, Lance had his ear pressed against the wood as he waited to listen for the sound of the door closing. After about thirty minutes of waiting, he finally heard it and made his way out of his room. Opening the door, Lance quickly whipped his head around the corner to see if Keith was still lingering. Being met with silence, Lance took that as a sign that the house was empty and he made his way to Keith’s door and easily walked into Keith’s room. Lance was immediately underwhelmed by what he saw. The only furniture Keith had was his bed, which was on the floor without a bed frame and a small dresser in the corner of a room. 

 

Walking further into the room, Lance made a face at how bare the room was, moving over to the dresser and opening a random drawer, almost yelping when inside was a variety of knives. Giving himself a few seconds to calm down, Lance really wasn’t all that surprised by the sight. He knew Keith collected knives, this was a fact that Keith had made extremely clear. That didn’t stop him from taking a few photos of the knives in the drawer, just for evidence later when he proves he was right. Shuffling through the other drawers, Lance wound up finding more knives and a bunch of plastic gloves, which was weird to him seeing as he couldn’t think of a single reason Keith would need twelve boxes of plastic gloves. Shrugging it off Lance reached down into a drawer, Lance decided to pick one of the knives up, which was probably a stupid decision on his part, but he really couldn’t stop himself. 

 

Lance had gone for the one that was left on the table yesterday, moving to open the case and take it out so he could look at it closely. Although, it his tenderness with Keith’s items didn’t last long as his phone rang causing him to jump and drop the knife into the drawer, cursing he looked at the drawer and noticed the blade had scratched two of the other cases. Blinking in shock, Lance picked up his phone as he stared down at the cases, knowing that Keith was going to figure out that it was Lance who did it. “Hello?” He asked, his voice absent from any kind of emotion as he stared blankly at the mess he’d made.

 

“Lance?” He heard Pidge ask, “why do you sound like you’ve just seen a ghost?”

 

“Because, I just put myself on my roommates kill list.” Lance muttered as he worked on putting the knife back into its case and into its spot on the drawer, and closing it quickly. Trying to at least convince himself that he hadn’t been in the drawers so it would maybe be more believable when he lied to Keith about it later. 

 

Pidge scoffed slightly, “Oh yeah? What did you do?” She asked, her voice soundly clearly amused, making it obvious that she didn’t believe Lance’s serial killer theory. “Is knife boy eight eighty nine going to come after you?” She taunted.

 

Lance frowned, and made his way over to the closet before he opened it and looked at the assortment of clothes that was inside. Mainly black shirts, but an occasional pop of color here and there. “I regret ever telling you his email,” he muttered as he began to skim through Keith’s closet, “and I’m actually in his room going through his things right now. I just went through his dresser and now I’m in his closet.”

 

“It would be a lot easier to address him if I actually knew his name.” Pidge remarked, “Wait, you’re what? Lance, that's totally invading someone’s privacy.” She squawked. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Lance shrugged his shoulders, “It’s not like he’s here to see me do it. And I’ve already scratched his knife collection, so he’s going to know I was in here.. No thanks to you. Besides, I can’t tell you his name, knowing you, you’ll probably reach out to him, and that’s something I’d like to avoid.” He commented.

 

“You're probably right about that-” Pidge started, but was interrupted by Lance’s loud shriek, “What? Lance, oh my god!” She exclaimed.

 

“There’s a bloody shirt in his closet!” Lance screamed as he pulled the hanger out and inspected the shirt closer. It was black, so he couldn’t quite tell what the stains actually were, but he just assumed that it was blood. “Holy shit, Pidge, I have actual proof now! He uses his knives to stab people, and this shirt is the proof!” He said, sounding way too excited about the discovery of the shirt than was probably healthy.

 

“Are you serious? Lance, put that back, stop messing with other people’s things.” She said, sounding slightly amused, “That doesn’t prove anything, other than the fact that he doesn’t use stain fighting laundry detergent.” Pidge added with a small chuckle. 

 

Lance simply closed the closet, deciding to hang onto the shirt until he could find someone who could determine what the stain actually was. Thinking that Hunk would probably do it for him if he got access to the lab at school. “I’m going to hold onto it, it’s the only evidence I have.” Lance said as he rushed back into his room and sat the shirt onto his bed. 

 

Pidge laughed at that, “you’re such a creep.”

 

“This is justice, Pidge.” Lance said as he smiled to himself, “and now I have proof that my evil roommate is a serial killer.” He hummed smugly. “Anyways, what did you call for?” Lance asked curiously, moving away from his room.

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, Matt is finally moving in with his boyfriend, and we need help moving furniture in.” She said simply, “So, if you can find time to get away from your obsession with your roommate, maybe you could make yourself useful and help us out.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Lance grinned, “Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do anyways, but you’re totally buying me lunch.” 

 

“In your dreams.” 

 

\--

 

It surprisingly took Lance all day to move all of Matt’s furniture into his boyfriends house, since apparently Matt thought it would be faster to keep everything inside the drawers and move it all together. Newsflash, it didn’t work that way. Lance had to keep taking breaks every few minutes, and got a headache from all of the constant yelling. So, never in his life had he been more thankful to walk through the door of his apartment. 

 

Letting out a small groan, Lance took his shoes off at the door and moved to flop down on the couch, not having the energy to make his way to his bedroom, despite the gnawing urge to curl up in bed. Closing his eyes, Lance tried to relax, hardly even registering that footsteps were approaching him, “long day?” Keith asked, moving to sit on the sofa next to Lance’s head where the seat was still available.

 

Honestly, had Lance not of been so tired, he would have scrambled up and moved farther away from Keith, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Mhm.” Was all he could muster to say to Keith.

 

Keith chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch, “So, do you remember our conversation from last night?” Keith asked.

 

The friendliness in Keith’s voice made it harder for Lance to register what he was talking about, so he replied with a second, “Mhm.” Before he thought about what it was that Keith had actually said and sat straight up, wondering if this was going to be Keith admitting that he’d killed someone.

 

“So, you remember me telling you to stay out of my room?” Keith asked.

 

“Fuck.” Was all Lance said as he stared directly at Keith, and there went all of his plans to deny being in his room.

 

Nodding, Keith pursed his lips together as he eyed Lance, “not only did you manage to ruin two of the casings on my knife, but you stole one of my work shirts? You have to admit that’s pretty creepy dude.” He said. 

 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. Keith had said work shirt, and that could mean an abundance of things. That it was actually covered in blood, or maybe it was some other mysterious stain that he got from wherever it was he worked. “Right.  _ Work _ shirt.” Lance muttered under his breath. “I don’t think I’m the creepy one here.”

 

“Are you serious?” Keith asked as he raised an eyebrow, “I’m getting a lock for my room. At least try to respect my privacy, Lance.” Keith said simply. 

 

Lance just nodded dumbly, “Right, right, I’m sorry. I was just.. Trying to get to know you a little better.” He lied, mentally slapping himself for coming up with a stupid excuse rather than just apologizing and seeing himself out. 

 

“So you went into my room and went through my things?” Keith asked, his lips twitching up in mild amusement, “Don’t worry, I’ve gotten to know you a little better myself.” Keith added smugly.

Lance felt himself pale as he listened to Keith, the sinister words striking fear into him, “o-oh you have?” He asked, his voice coming out in a squeak. 

 

Keith made his way towards his room, “Yeah, I learned you’re a creep who has no sense of personal space.” He said before he slammed his bedroom door. 

 

Pursing his lips together, Lance stared at Keith’s door, trying to piece together what had just happened before he let out a frustrated groan and threw himself back on the couch. “Great, now  _ I’m  _ the bad guy.” He muttered dryly to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short again!! Let me know if you see any mistakes or if something doesn’t make sense!! And thank everyone for the lovely comments, without those I might not have continued the story <3

It’s been two weeks since Keith had called Lance out on his ‘creep’ tendencies, and in that time, Lance has done his best to avoid Keith at all costs. Making a beeline to his room as soon as he got home, hiding snacks in his room, or even staying the night at a friends. All of which, are completely ridiculous according to Pidge, who has metaphorically drawn the short straw in having to deal with Lance’s drama. 

 

“Lance, you’re clearly just blowing this out of proportion, I don’t understand why you’re so afraid of this guy.” She said from where she was sat on her bed, watching Lance recreate his usual pallet on the floor. It had been the third night this week that Lance had begged to stay with her, and she had been reluctant to accept. The first time, it had been funny, the second it was worrying and now it was just annoying. 

 

“I’m not blowing it out of proportion Pidge, the guy is nuts! Like, he’s actually full blown crazy!” Lance said as he fluffed the pillow and laid himself back, trying to get as comfortable as he possibly could. “You should have seen how upset he was when he found out I went through his things! He called me a creep! Like I’m the one being creepy.” He commented, rolling his eyes. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Pidge snorted, “Well, you invaded his privacy,  _ and  _ damaged his property. Anyone would be upset about that. Then add on the fact that instead of apologizing, you run away from him.” 

 

“There is absolutely no way I’m going to be apologizing to a serial killer, Pidge.” He muttered as he frowned, “he’s a  _ killer _ . People like him don’t deserve sympathy.” 

 

Dropping herself back onto the bed, Pidge took her glasses off before rubbing her other hand down her face. “You don’t even know if he’s a serial killer or not.” She pointed out. 

 

“I have proof.” 

 

“A knife collection and an old stained shirt is not proof.” Pidge argued.

 

Lance huffed and crossed his arms, before he grinned and sat up, “You know what? You’re right. In order to prove that he’s a cold blooded killer, I’m going to need to collect even more proof,” he said determinedly. “Then once I prove he’s a serial killer, he’s going to be sent off to prison, and I’ll be a hero!”

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Pidge grumbled as she rolled over and turned off her lamp. 

 

Once the lights were off, Lance knew that Pidge was done with the conversation, but he was alright with that. All it meant was that he had more time to himself to brainstorm ideas on how he was going to get Keith to reveal his true identity. Obviously, his room was off limits, there was no way he could get back in, not since Keith added the lock, and he highly doubted that Pidge or Hunk would help him picking the lock. So, all that left was pushing Keith until he came clean.

 

Quick.

 

Easy. 

 

Horrifying. 

 

The more Lance thought about having to face Keith in person, the more comfortable sleeping on Pidge’s floor sounded. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Keith had called him out, and how annoyed he was with Lance. That alone was embarrassing enough to make Lance go running. Then to top it off with the fact that Keith was a serial killer.. he was just dangerous. 

 

Letting out a frustrated noise, Lance ran his hands down his face before dropping them to his sides dramatically. “Maybe I’m the bad guy, here.” He thought aloud, thinking over how Keith really hadn’t done anything to instigate Lance’s behavior. After a few seconds Lance laughed and rolled his eyes, moving to lay on his side. Closing his eyes, Lance refused to believe that he was the one in the wrong. After all, he was only trying to do the right thing. Feeling a small smile come to his face,

Lance let sleep wash over him, the thought of being a hero welcoming him in his dreams. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Lance had told himself that he was going to face Keith and he wasn’t going to run away. Pidge had called it ‘putting a brave face on’, and Lance enjoyed being called brave so He decided to go with it. 

 

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he didn’t see Keith in the living room, so he was already off to a good start. Although after a few steps into the apartment, he saw him on the balcony effortlessly smoking a cigarette while on the phone. It was a bad habit, and the thought of smoking a cigarette made Lance want to throw up. But then again, Keith had a habit for having hobbies that made Lance want to throw up. It was a continuing theme for them. 

 

Making his way over, Lance just planning on closing the door, not really wanting to accuse Keith while he was on the phone, finding it to just be respectful. As he grabbed the handle he overhead the conversation Keith was having, “Just get rid of her,” Keith said, sounding annoyed, “she’s dead anyways.” He muttered as he took another hit from the cigarette, completely unaware that Lance had even come back to the apartment. 

 

Taking a step back, Lance covered his mouth, they had to have been talking about a person. Nothing else even made sense to him. This was it, his chance to prove that Keith dabbled in murder every now and then. Quickly scrambling to pull his phone out, Lance began to record Keith, standing right next to the cracked balcony door to try and get the best video and audio he could.and record the conversation Keith was having. 

 

“She died earlier this morning, we need to get rid of her before anyone finds out,” Keith said, flicking the ash off the end of the cigarette, “I don’t care if you don’t want to be the one to do it, it was your job too,” he groaned,turning around and spotting Lance recording him before he sighed, “I have to go,” he said bluntly before hanging up. 

 

Letting out a nervous squeak, Lance ended the recording and ran into his room locking the door. Quickly sending the video to Pidge, in hopes that in his final minutes, she’d finally agree that Lance was right all along. 

 

Hearing the knock on his door, Lance could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and his limbs feeling like dead weight. After a few seconds of just staring at the door, Keith knocked again. “Lance, I saw you run into your room, stop pretending you’re not there.” Keith said through the door, his voice laced with annoyance. 

 

Lance looked around his room for an excuse to not open the door. He could say he was changing, but that only took a few seconds, then he’d have to face Keith. He could pretend to be napping, but nobody could fall asleep that fast. He could always open the window and climb down the fire escape, but wouldn’t that make it seem like he was running away? Actually, that’s exactly what he’d be doing. Biting his lip, Lance began to pace thinking over his options. 

 

“Lance, seriously, open the door!” Keith said as he pounded on the door again, “we need to talk.” 

 

Lance continued to not reply, unable to even form words at that moment. Having a feeling that he would only be able to get out a small squeak in response. As he moved to check his phone he noticed that Pidge had sent him a text. 

 

**Pidge:** that’s your roommate?

 

**Lance:** yes!!!!!! hes about 2 kill me!

 

Lance had never typed a message so fast in his life, almost hoping that Pidge would call the police to come save him. He had finally proved to her that Keith was a serial killer, at least as he was dying, he knew that he had protected his future victims. 

 

Keith groaned from the other side of the room, “I’m going to pick the lock, Lance, seriously, stop being childish.” 

 

**Pidge:** lol that’s keith kogane, i literally grew up with him. he’s not a serial killer lance. he’s just weird. his brother is dating matt. you’ve even met shiro.

 

Keith wasn’t a serial killer. He had wasted weeks of his life being deathly afraid of his roommate for no reason. As he thought about it, he wanted to cry. He must have looked like such a creep to Keith. Breaking into his room, stealing his things, damaging his property, filming him, asking strange questions, and even literally running away from him whenever he came around. 

After a few minutes, Keith had managed to pick the lock and strode into the room, snatching Lance’s phone. “What kind of creep are you? Sneaking videos of me while I’m on a work call?” He asked, pulling the phone towards himself so he could delete the video, before he saw the texts, “wait, you know Pidge?” He asked, a tone of fondness in his voice, before he read the last text, “wait… you thought I was a serial killer?” 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update relatively close together? A miracle.

Lance sat on the sofa in the living room, fiddling with his thumbs, while Keith sat across from him on the recliner, going through his phone. He was so embarrassed about everything that had happened. Of course Keith wasn’t a serial killer. It was just some stupid idea that Allura had given him, and he let his brain run with it. 

 

After a few minutes, Keith set Lance’s phone down and rubbed his temples, “I don’t know whether to laugh, or be weirded out.” Keith said to him as he gave a small chuckle, although there was really nothing funny behind it. 

 

“I’m sorry-“ 

 

“You’ve said that, at least a hundred times by now, please stop saying sorry.” Keith said, losing control of his temper. “The blood on the knife was my own, it’s called a butterfly knife. You do tricks with them, I was trying to learn a new one and I nicked my finger,” Keith said as he showed Lance a video of Keith attempting the trick, then cutting his finger and quickly ending the video. 

 

Lance purses his lips together as he watched, ashamed for jumping to conclusions. “Okay.. But you threatened me once you saw me looking at it.” Lance recalled. 

 

Keith leaned back, “I was trying to joke with you, then when you ran away, I figured you weren’t the joking type.” He said as he shrugged simply. 

 

He couldn’t help but to pout at that, because he was the joking type, he had just assumed the worst of Keith, “Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you didn’t need a background check!” Lance recalled, sitting up straighter, “you have to admit that, that’s a red flag.” 

 

“The only reason I didn’t want a background check was because I had some minor theft charges a few years back, and I didn’t want that to be a big deal. I’ve never killed anyone, Lance.” Keith replied. 

 

“And the whole moving around thing…? The knives? Those are also some pretty weird characteristics.”  Lance murmured as he crossed his arms. 

 

Laughing, Keith shook his head, “you’re literally still looking for reasons to prove you were right.” 

 

Lance scoffed, and opened his mouth to argue, but he realized that Keith was right. Despite having been called out, and shamed about believing Keith was a serial killer. He shouldn’t be laughed at for his thoughts, in his head, Keith was giving him all the right signs after all. It wasn’t his fault that Keith had a weird, twisted humor. And who even jokes with a stranger like that? 

 

“What about the bloody shirt?” Lance asked as he leaned back, a small frown playing on his lips. “And the phone call, you literally talked about killing someone and disposing of their body.”

 

“I’m a mechanic, that was oil on my shirt, my  _ work _ shirt.” Keith deadpanned, “and the phone call was about a car that my coworker and I were trying to fix up. It was too far gone and there was no way to repair it,” Keith explained, “so I told him to get rid of  _ her _ , she being the car, and sell it for parts.” Keith explained. 

 

Huffing, Lance threw himself down on the couch, “I feel like an idiot.” He murmured angrily. “You’re just a really weird guy, not a killer.” 

 

“Wait, how am I the weird one?” Keith asked as he stood up, clenching his hands in frustration, “You’re the weird one, you snooped through my things and literally stalked me!” Keith accused. 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, and got off the couch, standing up as well, “ _ I  _ thought I was doing a social justice,” he hissed, “I was going to turn you in!” 

 

“There haven’t even been any murders in the area!” Keith yelled, feeling his temper rising. 

 

Lance stood back a bit and thought about it. Keith was right, there hasn’t been anything on a murder in a few years. He only jumped to conclusions because of Allura, scaring him senseless about creepy roommates of craigslist. “Okay, well, maybe you did a good job hiding the bodies.” 

 

Keith could feel his face turning red in frustration, it was like arguing with a brick wall. Trying to prove his innocence to someone who was dead set on proving him guilty, “I’m not a fucking killer, Lance.” He hissed, moving forward, although, as he moved forward, Lance stumbled to move back. His running, seeming to only make Keith angrier. “Stop running away from me!” 

 

“No! You’re mad at me,” Lance squeaked. 

 

Keith groaned, “Jesus Christ Lance, I’m not going to hurt you!” He said. 

 

Lance huffed, and crossed his arms, “Whatever you say, but I don’t believe you. How do I know you’re not going to turn on me once my guard’s down, and stab me with one of your knives?” He asked. 

 

“Well, first of all, my knives are too good to be used on you-“ 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“And second of all, if I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it.” Keith said. 

 

“You don’t have a reason!” Lance cried, desperately trying to find something to argue about.

 

“You’re annoying, that’s a good enough reason to get rid of you.” Keith snarked.

 

Lance flushed at that and crossed his arms childishly. Before he heard a knock on the door, and moved towards the door, keeping his eyes on Keith the entire time just to make sure he wasn’t going to try anything when he wasn’t looking. It was ridiculous for him to still consider Keith dangerous, but he literally couldn’t help himself. Opening the door, he smiled grimly at Pidge, who looked far too smug for Lance’s liking. Stepping back, Lance let Pidge inside and watched as she sat herself down on the couch. 

 

“This is the best moment of my entire life,” Pidge commented as she saw the annoyed look on Keith’s face. “Keith’s about to pop a blood vessel and Lance is scared shitless.” She snickered, pulling her feet up and resting them on the coffee table, “I don’t know how you can be scared of someone who peed themselves until they were ten.” 

 

Keith snorted at that and rolled his eyes, throwing himself back into the chair, “I didn’t pee myself until I was ten,” he defended. 

 

“And don’t even get me started on the time he shaved his eyebrows-“

 

“I think that’s enough,” Keith interrupted as he rubbed his temples. “We just had a little misunderstanding, it’s not that big of a deal, just as long as Lance acknowledges and understands that I’m not a killer, we can move past this.” 

 

Nodding in agreement, Lance gave Keith a patient smile, “Yeah, Yeah, I was jumping to conclusions.. besides I wouldn’t have even thought about you being a killer had my friend, Allura, not mentioned how dangerous craigslist is.” He explained, “there’s all sorts of stalkers and creeps on there.”

 

Keith stared at Lance unamused, “I’m well aware.” 

 

Pidge snickered, But Lance didn’t seem to catch on to the jab, “anyways, it’s all behind us now, from here on out, we’re best bros for life.” Lance grinned. 

 

“I’d rather go back to when you were afraid of me,” Keith teased softly, a small smile twitching on his lips. 

 

Lance snorted and flipped him off playfully, the exchange making his heart rate pick up, mentally telling himself to calm down as he did so. Really, he had nothing to be afraid of anymore, and he was extremely thankful that Keith was trying to look past it. Although he was sure the whole ordeal was as equally embarrassing to him as it was to Lance. It would be a big blow to Lance’s confidence if someone had accused him of being a murderer too. 

 

Keith laughed fondly at seeing Lance raise his middle finger to him, a small blush rising to his cheeks before he shook his head, “You’re cute.” 

 

It took a second for the words to register in Lance’s head before he blushed as well. Had Keith said what he thought he said? Or was he hopelessly fantasizing about the situation? After a split second of silence, Pidge’s laughter filled up the room, causing Keith to suddenly realize what he had said. His face having gone from a rosy pink to a deep shade of red in a split second. 

 

Lance watched as Keith shot out of the chair, “I.. I have to go to work, I just remembered that I have a project to do?” Keith said sounding unsure on if either one of them would buy the lame excuse. 

 

“Sounds fake but okay-“ Pidge began before Lance’s hand clapped over her mouth, not wanting to embarrass Keith any further. 

 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll see you later,” Lance said casually, waving to Keith with his free hand, and watching as Keith grabbed his keys and wallet before practically running out of the door. 

 

Once Keith was gone, Lance released his hold on Pidge’s mouth, who took a deep breath, “Jesus, were you trying to suffocate me?” She asked with a small growl. The satisfaction of her friend’s embarrassment being pushed aside by the annoyance of Lance’s actions.

 

“No, sorry, I just.. impulse.” Lance tried to explain gathering his thoughts. Does Keith like him? How long has that been going on? Has Keith been crushing on him since he first moved in?

 

“Wow, who would have known Keith is a tsundere.” Pidge snorted as she leaned back again into the couch. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get that flustered.” 

 

Lance scoffed, and ruffled Pidge’s hair, breaking out of the trance like state his thoughts had brought him into, “oh as if, he was probably talking about you short stuff.” He joked as he picked up the controllers, “let’s play Mario Kart.” He said, really just looking for an excuse to clear his mind. 

 

There was no way Keith had been crushing on Lance. Besides, the two of them had hardly interacted unless it was Lance running away from Keith in terror. It was just a stretch, he was sure that Keith was talking about Pidge. She must have done something cute without him realizing. Yeah that’s it. He was just talking about Pidge. 

 

He had to of been talking about Pidge. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my tumblr @fuckingstegosaurus send me some asks about the fic if you’d like!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s chapter six!! Romance in the works?

After the confrontation, things between Keith and Lance were pretty good. Keith spent a lot more time out of his room, and Lance spent more time actually in the apartment. The more time he spent with Keith, the more he realized how different the two of them really were. Lance was outgoing and friendly, Keith was introverted and moody. Lance wanted to watch America’s Next Top Model, Keith wanted to watch Fast N’ Loud. 

 

Lance was fine with the fact that they had different tastes, it’s what made them unique. He was also fine with watching Keith’s car shows even though he had no idea what was going on. He really just enjoyed spending time with the guy, plus, they had a lot of time to catch up on. 

 

It was around six on a Friday night, and Lance was just now starting to walk home from work. He usually didn’t work night shifts, but his boss needed the extra hands to help prepare treats for the morning rush tomorrow, and well how could Lance say no to a lovey sixty year old woman looking to give him extra hours? When he got home, he figured he would just order them a pizza, sit on the couch and watch some horror movies. Keith seemed to like them, and Lance couldn’t complain, it gave him a reason to cuddle up to Keith without it being weird. 

 

Unlocking the door, Lance walked inside and hung his keys up on the hook, furrowing his brow whenever he heard voices that definitely didn’t belong to Keith. Walking further into the apartment, Lance noticed the television wasn’t on. Freezing up slightly, Lance began to panic. Keith would have told him if someone was coming over, and as far as he knew, Keith didn’t really have that many friends. Of course, the only reasonable option left was that someone broke into the apartment.

 

Rushing into the kitchen, Lance quickly opened a drawer and searched for a knife, or something that he could use to defend himself. Of course, a knife wouldn’t be all that useful against a gun perhaps, but something was better than nothing. As he was searching, he failed to hear footsteps walking up behind him. 

 

Although, he did however notice a hand being placed on his shoulder. Panicking, Lance grabbed the first utensil he could and turned around, “get back!” Lance yelled, thrusting the utensil forward, only to blush when he realized it was just Keith, then blushing harder once he realized the ‘weapon’ he grabbed was a whisk. 

 

Keith purses his lips together in an attempt to not laugh at Lance’s clumsy attempt to defend himself, and gently took the whisk from him and placed it back into the drawer, “I think you’ve been watching too many horror movies.” He laughed. “What was it this time?” 

 

Huffing, Lance crossed his arms, “I heard voices.. I thought someone broke into the apartment.” He admitted sheepishly. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Keith crossed his arms amused, “you didn’t think that maybe I had some friends over?” 

 

“Honesty, no. I didn’t think you had any friends.” Lance said, watching as Keith scoffed, a small smirk coming to his face. 

 

“Well I do,” Keith said defensively, “my brother and his fiancé are here, I think Pidge said you’ve met them before?”

 

“Technically not friends,” Lance sang as he moved out from the kitchen, “Yeah, we’ve met in passing, I’ve really never talked to them.” He admitted, making his way to his room. Wanting to get out of his uniform since he was covered in flour and cake batter. 

 

Following behind him, Keith opened his mouth to retort but closed it, because technically Lance was right. They were family, not friends. “You can be friends with family,” he defended. 

 

“No, it’s ‘you can be family with friends.’” Lance corrected before he smirked and closed the door on Keith so that he could change in private. Not that he’d mind changing in front of Keith, but he didn’t want to be flirty while his brother was around. It was awkward and he wanted to try and make a good impression on him. 

 

Once Lance had changed he opened the door and moved to lean on the doorframe to Keith’s room, trying to tune into the conversation so he could jump in. 

 

“I can’t believe this room is so empty,” Shiro was saying as he looked at the sad looking bed, “I told you that you could have some of the furniture.”

 

“Having more furniture just means putting in more work to move in.” Keith said casually as he shrugged. 

 

Shiro rubbed his temples, “I offered to help you move in too,” he said simply. 

 

“I didn’t need it, I hardly had any furniture,” Keith said, a small grin playing on his lips that let Lance know that Keith was purposely messing with him. 

 

Lance let out a small snort to announce his presence, smiling kindly at Shiro and Matt when he seemed to gather their attention. “Hi, I’m Lance, we’ve met before. I’m a friend of Pidge’s.” He said as he moved to shake their hands. 

 

Matt smiled, and shook his hand first, having met Lance before on a few occasions. Usually around Christmas and Pidge’s birthday. “Hey, it’s great to see you again,” he said kindly. Shiro was the next to take Lance’s hand, smiling warmly at him, and wow was this man attractive. Honesty, handsomeness must run in their family’s DNA because both Keith and Shiro were hot as-

 

“It’s lovely to see you again,” Shiro said, bringing Lance out of his thoughts. “I’m happy Keith was able to find a good roommate. Seriously, I was worried about the kind of creeps he’d find on Craigslist. He’s always reckless.” 

 

Lance laughed, almost nervously, wondering if Keith had told them about their first few weeks together. “Oh yeah, it’s great to see you guys too,” He said happily. 

 

Matt smiled, “your apartment is decorated really nicely,” he complimented. 

 

Lance smiled and did a small, ‘oh stop it’, sort of gesture, “oh it’s nothing, I have a knack for home decorating, shame the only room I can’t touch is the only room that needs it,” He teased.

 

Keith scoffed, and went to argue, but Shiro stepped in, “oh I understand, when Keith lived with me, I had to organize his room for him.” He laughed. “You know, have you had dinner yet? Matt and I were thinking about going out tonight, and we’d love it if the two of you would join us. Our treat.” Shiro said kindly. 

 

“No, I don’t think-“ Keith began.

 

“We would  _ love _ to go.” Lance interrupted. Free dinner and a chance to listen up on embarrassing Keith stories? Count him in. 

 

“Great, we were thinking of that new Italian place,” Matt said, “it’s a little on the expensive side,” he said eying Keith as if to tell him to change out of the old t-shirt and sweatpants and into something more appropriate.

 

Keith scoffed and stood up, ushering the three of them out of his room so he could change. Lance just laughed, “I’ll go change too,” he said as he smiled patiently and moved to go into his room again. As tedious as changing again was, it was all for free food, and in Lance’s eyes, that made it worth it. 

 

After getting changed into a nice button up shirt and some jeans, Lance came out of his room and blushed as he spotted Keith. He had never seen Keith dressed up before, and it was truly a sight to see. Now, before he and Keith had started to get chummy, Lance had thought Keith was attractive, but it was overshadowed by the fear of Keith being a murderer. But, since he was friends with Keith now, his small crush has blossomed. Keith’s hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and he was wearing a red shirt tucked into black slacks. 

 

Swallowing thickly, Lance tried to take his mind off how good Keith looked and made his way towards the group, “Alright, I’m ready, let’s get going.” He said as casually as he could. 

 

Shiro smiled and nodded, leading the group out the door and on their way to the restaurant.

 

-

 

“I should have expected them to be busy, but I didn’t think they put us in the smallest booth they had.” Matt said as he sat squished between the wall of the booth and Shiro. It was almost comical how he seemed to be invisible besides Shiro. 

 

Lance gave a patient smile from where he was across from Matt. “Well, if the food’s great, then I won’t be complaining,” He said. Blushing faintly as he felt the occasional brush of Keith’s knee against his own. Keith was doing his best to protect Lance’s personal space, half his body stuck outside the booth. It was a sweet gesture, but Lance kind of wished he would just scoot all the way in. 

 

Matt nodded in agreement, “I’ve heard it’s really great,” he said as he opened the menu, and began to ramble on to Shiro about the wine selection they had. 

 

“I can’t believe you made me come to this,” Keith whispered to Lance. 

 

Lance looked up from his lap, and gave a small grin, “the social interaction too much for you?” He asked playfully.

 

Keith scoffed and shook his head, “no, but I would have much rather sat comfortable at home rather than squished in public.” He said. 

 

“Yeah, but we’re comfortable at home every night, and once this dinner is over we’re going to be comfortable at home again.” Lance tried to reason, “plus, it’s not everyday someone offers to pay for your expensive meal.” He laughed. 

 

“Ah, I knew there was a reason behind this,” Keith snorted, “You’re so cheap.” 

 

Lance chuckled and shrugged as he looked down the menu, scanning over his options, before he let his eyes travel next to him. He hadn’t been able to get a good glimpse of Keith yet, so he was taking the opportunity now to admire how dressed up he had gotten. He looked good, older, grizzled, hotter. In Lance’s eyes, it was unfair how attractive Keith was. He didn’t worry about his appearance at all, and still woke up looking like a living wet dream. His skin was flawless and he was positive Keith didn’t even own a hairbrush. Biting his lip faintly, Lance let his eyes skim down from Keith’s face and towards his body. Noticing how built he was for being relatively short. Everything about Keith was just unfair, but it was also extremely appealing. 

 

Tearing his eyes away from Keith, he forced himself to focus on picking out something to eat. While Lance was all for free food, he wasn’t going to be rude and make them pay for the most expensive thing on the menu. Leaning back and smiling as he slipped into easy conversation with the others again.

 

-

 

By the time dinner was over, Lance was full and extremely exhausted. So he was thankful whenever Matt seemingly read his mind on the way out the door. 

 

“Well, I think it’s time for us to part ways,” Matt said kindly as he walked outside. “I’ve got to be at work early tomorrow, and Shiro here promised me he’d clean the house.” He said casually. 

 

Lance smiled, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t too excited to hear that he didn’t have to be social much longer. “That’s alright,” He said as he smiled, “thanks for dinner, and I’d love to see you guys again soon, you’re always welcome at our place.” He added before waving them off. Watching until they were out of sight before turning to face Keith, “I feel like you, my inner introvert is begging for me to go to bed.” He joked. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, beginning to walk back towards the apartment, “I knew you were screaming to get home once you had finished your meal,” he teased playfully. 

 

Lance laughed, and shook his head, “me? You’re the one who hardly talked the entire meal. You could have at least jumped in on the conversation.”

 

“Why? You were talking enough for the both of us.” 

 

Making an obnoxious gasping noise, Lance placed a hand over his heart, “you wound me, Kogane.”

 

“Funny, I remember when you thought I was planning on doing just that.” Keith snickered. 

 

“With an email like knife boy eight eight nine, what else should I have expected?” Lance said smugly. 

 

“Like I told you, it’s a childhood email.” Keith said as he snorted, “either way, I have to agree with you, I’m eager to get to bed too.” He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

 

“Well, lead the way,” Lance teased as he moved to walk next to Keith. 

 

They walked in silence for most of the walk home, enjoying the peaceful serenity that came with night time walks. Although getting to that level of peace was hard when trying to avoid the lingering feeling that someone was watching from the shadows. So, with each sound, or crash Lance found himself walking closer and closer to Keith. Only for protection purposes. Of course. Or at least, that’s what he’d tell Keith if he were to call him out on it. 

 

“You know, despite it being a huge inconvenience, I’m happy I came out tonight,” Keith said as the turned the corner to their street. 

 

Lance raised an eyebrow and looked towards Keith, “so, you’re willing to admit that you enjoy social situations?” Lance teased. 

 

“Only if you’re willing to admit that you were checking me out at the table earlier.” Keith shot back, a smug grin on his lips. 

 

Lance felt the heat rising to his cheeks, “I-I no I wasn’t!” He defended as he looked away from Keith. 

 

Laughing, Keith shook his head, “You did the literal up and down motion with your eyes, you looked me over, admit it.” He laughed as he moved towards the stairs to get into the apartment. 

 

Huffing, Lance crossed his arms, “well, I guess I’ll have to admit you look good dressed up, I was just surprised you had good looking clothes.” 

 

“You’ve looked through my closet before, you know I have good clothes.” Keith pointed out. 

 

At this point, Lance was radiating with embarrassment as he listened to Keith. Pulling his key out and slipping in between Keith and the door, not aware of how close they were to each other until he turned around and realized how their faces were almost touching. If he just leaned forward a bit, their lips would have touched. Looking towards Keith’s lips, he thought about it, just leaning in and sealing the deal. It was tempting, but Lance couldn’t risk it. What if it had all been a misunderstanding, and Keith took it the wrong way? If that was the case, he’d still have to live with Keith, and it would be awkward thinking about the kiss they shared. 

 

Clearing his throat, Lance opened the door and stepped back into the apartment, “haha, sorry about that, was shocked at how close we were.” He tried to laugh off, not wanting it to be too obvious he had been thinking about kissing Keith. 

 

Nodding, Keith stepped inside, wearing a look that was almost disappointment, “Yeah, no, it’s okay. I think I’m going to head to bed, goodnight Lance.” Keith said as he made his way towards his room. 

 

Lance frowned and closed the front door, “Yeah, night.” He murmured, unable to shake the feeling that he had made the wrong choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought and what you’d like to see next!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I lost motivation for a bit!! But I’m back and ready to write!

When Lance got back into his room, he closed the door and took a deep breath. Thoughts speeding through his head as he tried to calm himself down. Leaning back against the door, Lance let himself sink to the floor. Why did Keith look upset? Did he  _ want  _ Lance to kiss him? 

 

Shaking his head, Lance forced himself to stand up. There was no way Keith could have wanted it. He wasn’t all that big on moving forward with relationships anyways. It took a lot of effort to even get Keith to consider him as a friend. So, no. Lance decided he definitely made the right choice by not kissing him, he was only keeping Keith’s feelings in mind after all. 

 

-

 

“I just don’t understand why people would still eat hotdogs knowing what they’re made of,” Hunk went on from where he was sprawled out on Lances couch, his usual resting place for when they have their rare game night. 

 

“Really? I think people just turn a blind eye... like politics.” Pidge commented, tucked away between Hunk and the arm rest as she moved the controller rapidly, trying to regain first place. 

 

Lance scoffed as he tried to keep up with both the conversation, as well as keep his (not so impressive) placing in Mario Kart. “Well, I don’t care what’s in them, I’d gladly eat a hotdog over a charred burger any day.” He commented, his eyes focused on the screen. 

 

“Disgusting,” Pidge and Hunk said in unison.

 

Lance just shrugged as he heard both Hunk and Pidge cheer as they crossed the finish line, landing themselves in both first and second place. A few seconds later, Lance joined in as he earned seventh. His cheering stopping as he heard the door unlock, signaling Keith’s arrival home from work. 

 

They really hadn’t talked much after that night with Shiro and Matt. Lance assumed it was because he thought things were awkward between them, but it had been about a week now since they’d actually had a full conversation.

 

Smiling, Lance waved at Keith, “you should come play a game with us.” Lance invited, wanting to both spend some time with Keith as well as make him feel involved. The last thing he wanted was to push Keith away completely after working so hard to even get close. 

 

Keith looked over from where he was hanging his work apron up and glanced at the screen. His eyes then trailing over to Lance before his expression hardened. “I’d rather not.” He said coldly before he moved into the kitchen. 

 

Frowning, Lance sank back into the recliner and stared down at the controller. He was already prepared for Keith to say no, but the way he said it made him feel like he had done something wrong for even inviting him. Unable to say anything back, Hunk took charge, “that’s cool man, well, if you change your mind we’ll gladly add a player four.” 

 

“I won’t change my mind,” Keith replied, “I’ve got work early in the morning, I’m just here to eat, shower and sleep. So keep it down.” He said, his eyes glaring daggers into Lance. 

 

“Yeah, alright,” Lance murmured. Feeling as though his confidence had just popped like a balloon. Turning his attention back to the game, Lance forced a smile, “I think I’m ready for a rematch, one of these days I’m going to win.” He said, trying to sound like how Keith was acting wasn’t bothering him. 

 

Things were slightly tense for a few seconds as Keith made his way into his room, but once the door closed, Pidge frowned. “What was that all about?” She asked. “I thought you said things were going good between the two of you.” 

 

“They are!” Lance said, before he saw this disbelief on his friends faces. “They were.” He corrected. “Then after we had dinner with Shiro and Matt he just stopped being friendly and started giving me the cold shoulder.”

 

Hunk frowned at that, “did anything happen? I know you usually mean well.. but did you do anything to upset him?” He questioned quietly. 

 

“No!” Lance defended, “we just had dinner and walked home. That was it!” He said, before he frowned, rethinking the entire situation at the front door. The heated feeling of being close to him, how he could feel Keith’s breath on his skin, how easy it would have been to just- 

 

“Are you sure nothing happened? I mean people don’t just give you the cold shoulder for no reason,” Pidge said. 

 

Lance frowned faintly, “I almost kissed him.” He whispered, his eyes looking down towards the floor. 

 

“What?” Pidge asked. 

 

“I almost kissed him,” Lance said slightly louder in almost a whisper yell, “I went to unlock the door and when I turned to look at him, there he was.. just.. god, he looked beautiful, the outdoor light making his face glow, I was practically in his arms, I could feel the heat of his skin.. but then I thought about how hard it was to get Keith to even like me as a friend.. and I didn’t want to ruin it by just kissing him, so I just opened the door and stumbled inside.” Lance admitted, “he went to bed and that was it.” 

 

Pidge frowned, “you didn’t think that maybe Keith was close to you for a reason?” She asked.

 

“Yeah dude, I don’t crowd Shay against the door when she tries to unlock it unless I’m wanting to make a moment out of it,” Hunk supplied. 

 

Lance blushed and frowned slightly, “you think Keith was trying to make a move on me?” He squeaked quietly. 

 

Hunk nodded, “and I think he’s avoiding you because in his eyes, you rejected him.” 

 

Groaning, Lance dropped the control and ran his hands over his face. “I’m so fucking stupid!” He said frustratedly. “What do I do? Do I tell him, ‘Hey sorry about rejecting you, I’m just dumb and didn’t think you were coming onto me,’” Lance said. 

 

“I think explaining yourself would be a first step, so.. yes.” Hunk said as he shrugged, “it was just a misunderstanding. You didn’t want to lose him and you didn’t realize what his intentions were.” 

 

Lance nodded and bit his lip, “but.. do you think I should do it now? He seems to be in a mood..” 

 

“Lance, stop being such a chicken shit around Keith, he’s not scary, and despite what you think he’s not going to kill you for a misunderstanding. He didn’t the first time, anyways.” Pidge scoffed, “and the longer you wait, the harder it’s going to be for him to come around.” She said. 

 

“I agree,” Hunk said, “we’ll get out of here and give you two some privacy and if things go wrong.. you can crash with me tonight.”

 

Lance gave a small smile and rubbed his arm nervously, “thanks guys.”

 

Pidge nodded and stood, moving to gather her games and some of the snacks she brought, “no problem, just... keep us updated on what happens.”

 

Hunk nodded and helped her gather things and moved towards the door once they were done, saying quick goodbyes before the door was closed and Lance was alone in the living room. Taking a deep breath, Lance stared down the hall and at Keith’s door. The light was still on so he knew Keith was awake. 

 

Making his way down the hall, Lance felt himself growing nervous. What if Keith yelled at him? Or told him he wasn’t interested in him anymore? Even worse, what if he was never interested in Lance and this made him come off as cocky? Panicking in front of Keith’s door and trying to calm himself down, Lance didn’t notice when Keith had opened the door.

 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, his voice heavy with unamusement. 

 

Lance jumped slightly and turned to look at Keith, blushing and began to play with his fingers while he tried to find his voice. “I... I just care to... um...” he began, his nerves kicking in and making it harder to get a fully formed sentence out. 

 

Keith frowned as he listened to Lance, “I already told you, I’m not interested in playing games tonight, I seriously have to work early tomorrow.” He said as he attempted to push past Lance. 

 

In a blind panic, Lance stopped Keith from moving past him, “no!” He said loudly, before he blushed and pulled his hands back, “I mean... no, they’re not here anymore, they went home... I’m here for something else.” 

 

“Then what is it?” Keith asked as he sighed and leaned against the door frame. “I’m trying to go take a shower.”

 

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.” Lance rushed out, “for last week, and pulling away from what I just now realized was you making a move on me... I think,” Lance said, not giving Keith a moment to talk, “because I really thought that I was the one coming onto you, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, after I had finally gotten you to start liking me... and I want you to know that had I have known that you were making a move on me, I totally would have kissed you, because you’re funny, you’re hot, and I really like spending time with you and I think you’re really cool, and-“ 

 

He would have gone on, but it was at that time that Keith chose to cut the rambling off by leaning in and kissing Lance gently. His eyes fluttering closed as he felt one of Keith’s hands cup the back of his neck and and the other wrap around his waist as he pulled him closer. Lance’s hands resting gently on Keith’s chest. 

 

After a few seconds, Keith pulled away, a fond smile now replacing the angrier look. “Turns out you’re bad at reading both people and situations,” he joked softly. 

 

“Hey,” Lance whined softly, “that’s not true... I’m just... bad at reading you.” 

 

Keith grinned faintly, “guess that makes everything much more exciting then,” he joked, “we can talk more tomorrow, but I seriously need to shower.” He said as he moved past Lance and into the bathroom. “Goodnight Lance.” He said before closing the door.

 

“Like tomorrow on a date? Or tomorrow in the living room?” He asked through the door, frowning when he heard laughter through the door. Huffing, Lance pulled away from the door, “Goodnight!” He said loudly before he rushed into his room and closed the door. Smiling as he gently touched his lips, before he pulled his phone out and happily filled his friends in about what had finally happened. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the time between chapter six and now, I made an Instagram and I have a poorly drawn comic there if you wanna check it out! It’s @knifeboy889

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
